LA BODA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO
by Crisy Weasley
Summary: Ron se casa y Hermione es invitada a la boda. Ella tiene q enfrentarse a la vida q abandono años atras
1. Default Chapter

**REENCUENTRO.**

Una joven entraba en su maravilloso ático en el centro de París cuando vio en el soleado balcón a una lechuza blanca con una carta. Al verla sintió una sensación extraña, como si fuese un fantasma del pasado que llegaba volando a recordarle una vida que estaba lejos. Se acercó despacio hacia la lechuza que la miraba con altivez, conocedora de haber cumplido correctamente su misión, la joven cogió una galleta de una caja preparada precisamente para alimentar a las lechuzas que traían el correo y se la dio cuando el pájaro, que le ofreció su pata para que pudiera coger la carta.

La chica que acababa de llegar del trabajo llevaba un elegante traje de chaqueta y pantalón blanco, en su maletín guardaba junto a los pergaminos del departamento de asuntos internacionales del ministerio de magia su vieja varita. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño bajo y aparentaba saberse capaz de comerse el mundo.

-¿Hedwig?- le preguntó muy dudosa a la lechuza acariciándole la cabeza. La lechuza le picoteó el dedo con cariño- ¡No! ¡Eres Orión! Te pareces tanto a tu madre – le dijo a la lechuza que la miraba extrañada- ¿cómo están Harry y Ginny? .

De repente se acordó de la carta que Orión había traído y la miró rápidamente.

_Srta. Hermione Granger_

_Liberté Rue_

París 

Abrió la carta rápidamente y sacó un pergamino en tono azul pastel con letras en oro muy bonitas.

_La familia Weasley se complace en invitarle a la boda de su hijo Ronald Weasley con su prometida Sara Green, que tendrá lugar en el domicilio familiar ("La Madriguera" Ottery St. Catchpole) el próximo 12 de Julio._

_Se ruega confirmación._

-¿Ron? ¿Cómo puede casarse? Quiero decir... – Hermione giraba incrédula la cabeza como si no quisiera creerse lo que acababa de leer - ¿El doce de julio? ¡Pero si eso es la semana que viene! Tengo que comprarme una túnica y pedir unos días en el trabajo y – Hermione se dio cuenta que estaba hablando sola cuando se chocó de frente con la lechuza que había traído la carta y que esperaba la respuesta- Perdona bonita – le dijo a la lechuza- enseguida escribo la carta.

Sacó un pergamino y una pluma de su maletín y se dispuso a escribir, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué decir. En realidad no sabía si quería ir, hacía tres años que no veía a Ron ni a ninguno de sus amigos. En realidad no entendía cómo había sido invitada a la boda.

_Querida familia Weasley:_

_Será un placer estar el próximo día 12 en la boda de Ron. No me lo perdería por nada. _

_Besos_

_Hermione._

_PD:: Ginny ¿podrías enviarme una lechuza diciéndome si puedo quedarme unos días en vuestro apartamento? En caso de no poder necesito buscar un hotel_.

La respuesta de Ginny no tardó en llegar invitándola a quedarse en la casa que ahora compartía con Harry a las afueras de Londres. Ya sólo faltaba una túnica nueva y comprar el regalo perfecto. París se quedó pequeño para encontrar la túnica que quería, finalmente se decidió por una azul de seda muy ajustada que marcaba muy bien la magnífica figura que tenía. Fue difícil convencer a su jefe para que le diera unos días de descanso para asistir a la boda; su trabajo en el ministerio era muy importante y Hermione se había convertido en una pieza clave en su departamento. Pero finalmente lo consiguió y la mañana de los dos días anteriores a la boda lo tenía todo preparado para aparecerse en el jardín de la Madriguera.

Todo estaba listo, la maleta preparada, la invitación guardada, el regalo comprado (una magnífica maqueta de París que reproducía exactamente la iluminación y el clima de la capital francesa), pero justo cuando iba a transportarse se detuvo, le entró pánico, no sabía por qué iba a ir, la idea de volver a verlos a todos después de tres años sin haber tenido contacto la aterraba, mientras había estado ocupada en hacer los preparativos no se había dado cuenta, pero ahora la sensación le superaba.

Soltó la maleta y se sentó en un sillón con la cabeza metida entre las manos, si iba y veía a Ron no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Su relación había quedado muy atrás, fue algo de su juventud pero dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida y aunque después fuesen amigos, los mejores amigos del mundo, siempre quedó algo en el fondo de sus corazones que saltaba cuando se veían en una situación comprometida. Cómo iba a enfrentarse otra vez a eso, había salido huyendo, había dejado todo y se había alejado para conseguir una vida de éxito. No podía ir, diría que estaba enferma y que no iría, pero le apetecía mucho ver a Harry y a Ginny y en realidad le apetecía enormemente volver a ver a Ron, esa cara divertida llena de pecas, esa capacidad para hacerla reír y hacerla sentir otra vez en Hogwarts, como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo, sin responsabilidades ni penas por los que se fueron durante la guerra.

Respiró profundamente, se armó de valor, redujo la maleta y el regalo para meterlos en el bolsillo y sin pensárselo desapareció.

¡CRACK!

-¡AAAAAHHH!

-¿Qué ocurre Ginny?- Un joven de ojos verdes apareció detrás de un enorme arbusto decorado que transportaba con un hechizo por el jardín de la casa de los Weasley.

-Nunca me des esos sustos- la pelirroja se abrazó a su amiga con tanta fuerza que Hermione casi se queda sin respiración- Te he echado muchísimo de menos.

-¡Hermione!- gritó Harry dejando caer el arbusto y corriendo hacia su amiga a la que llevaba tres años sin ver.- No te esperábamos aquí, pensábamos que irías a nuestra casa.

-Olvidasteis darme la dirección de la nueva casa- dijo casualmente con una sonrisa llena de ternura y añoranza pasando de uno a otro para pararse en Ginny con una significativa cara de sorpresa.

-James, se llamará James- fue la respuesta que dio Ginny al ver la cara de su amiga.

-¡Qué ilusión! ¡Vais a ser padres! Es tan maravilloso, ya verás Ginny, es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida.

-Y tú ¿cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó intrigada.

-No sé, chica, eso es lo que dicen todas las madres. ¿Dónde están todos?- preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Pues, Ron y Molly han ido a que Ron se pruebe la túnica de la boda y el resto trabajando. Yo pedí unos días de descanso para prepararlo todo, además como Ginny está a punto de dar a luz está de baja y no aparece por el Ministerio.

-No será porque no tengo ganas, odio no poder trabajar, menos mal que ahora me entretengo con esto de la boda. Pero cuéntanos, ¿qué es de tu vida? Te fuiste casi sin avisar y no hemos sabido nada de ti, ni una carta, ni una visita, nada desde nuestra boda.

-Lo siento mucho, Ginny, no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos, a los dos- dijo mirando a Harry- pero mi vida necesitaba un cambio y he estado muy ocupada. Dirijo una sección en el departamento de asuntos internacionales en París, viajo muchísimo y paso montones de horas trabajando en casa. Tengo un ático precioso, tenéis que venir, París es la mejor ciudad del mundo.

Se oyó un ruido en el salón de la casa, lo que les avisó a los tres amigos que alguien había llegado por la red de polvos floo. Ron apareció en el jardín cubierto de ceniza y cargado de bolsas y cajas. Parecía cansado con todos los preparativos y tenía el pelo desordenado, más largo de lo que había acostumbrado a tenerlo pero a pesar de su desaliñez estaba muy apuesto.

La Sra. Weasley apareció detrás de Ron sacudiéndose la ceniza de sus ropas, cuando vio a Hermione quitó de un empujón a su hijo que se había quedado petrificado ante la presencia de su vieja amiga. Molly abrazó a Hermione como quien encuentra a un hijo perdido después de una travesura.

-Hermione, cariño, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿cómo estás?- la abrazaba y la soltaba para mirarla de arriba abajo sin dejarla contestar a las preguntas que incesantemente le hacía- ¿qué tal el trabajo? Estás muy delgada, comerás ¿no? ¡Ay! ¡qué alegría de verte!

-Anda mamá, déjala tranquila y déjame saludarla- Ron quitó a su madre que no paraba de besar y abrazar a Hermione y se colocó delante de ella mirándola a los ojos- Hola- dijo muy tranquilamente sin dejar de mirarla.

-Hola, Ron – le contestó con una sonrisa.

Hermione y Ron se fundieron en un largo abrazo cálido y dulce, un abrazo que transmitía tranquilidad, cariño, complicidad de muchos años, uno de esos que sólo se pueden dar a algunas personas a lo largo de una vida. Así estuvieron unos minutos, con los ojos cerrados, recordando y haciendo recordar al otro lo que habían sido en su vida el uno para el otro a pesar de que pasaran los años.

-¿Te vas a quedar a cenar, Hermione, querida?- Interrumpió la Sra. Weasley.

-Tenía pensado quedarme en casa de Harry y Ginny estos días, vosotros ¿dónde cenáis?-preguntó a sus amigos.

-Pensábamos cenar en casa- dijo Harry.

-¿Por qué no cenas allí, Ron?- le preguntó su hermana- Así recordaremos viejos tiempos.

Ron llegó a la casa que Harry y Ginny tenían cuando Hermione acababa de salir de la ducha y se estaba pintando. Harry y Ginny estaban en la cocina preparando la cena.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta pintarte?- le preguntó Ron apoyado en el quicio de la puerta del cuarto de baño donde estaba Hermione.

-Es la costumbre. Tantas fiestas y reuniones tienen que dejar alguna costumbre.- le contestó sonriéndole a través del espejo mientras se ponía el colorete.

-Tú no necesitas pinturas para estar guapa. Siempre lo has sido.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo girándose y mirándole a la cara. – Pero los años pasan y todo se nota.

-Desde luego, los años pasan... y las cosas cambian ¿no?- había un tono de melancolía es su voz y en sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- Ron asintió con la cabeza- Ya sé que las cosas han cambiado mucho desde aquellos tiempos en los que los tres, y luego los cuatro, íbamos juntos a todas partes. Ya sé que me he desvinculado de todo, pero... tenía mis razones.

-Algún día me gustaría oírlas.-fue la única respuesta de Ron.

Harry y Ginny sirvieron la cena y los cuatro se contaron cómo les había ido esos tres años. Para los anfitriones eran sus tres primeros años de casados y parecía que nada había cambiado entre ellos desde que empezaron a salir cuando aún estaban en Hogwarts. Ginny trabajaba en el ministerio, en la sección de catástrofes y Harry era auror, se había ganado un nombre en el ministerio siendo uno de los mejores, nadie había olvidado que no sólo fue el niño que sobrevivió sino el joven que se enfrentó y venció al que-no-debía-ser-nombrado cuando sólo tenía 17 años. Ahora era un gran auror con una destreza y experiencia que todos admiraban. Ron trabajaba en el departamento para el uso incorrecto de objetos muggles. La influencia de su padre y los tres años que estuvo saliendo con Hermione le valieron para querer y entender el mundo muggle, al que había crecido casi ignorando. Era también muy bueno en su trabajo pues se había convertido en un experto en el auténtico uso de los artefactos de origen muggle, era de los pocos magos de nacimiento capaz de desenvolverse sin problemas en una casa muggle.

Tras la cena, pasaron al salón y se sentaron en los sillones que había cerca de la chimenea, de repente se miraron los cuatro y se dieron cuenta que estaban sentado igual que cuando estaban en Hogwarts. La sala común inconscientemente reservaba a los cuatro amigos su sitio en los sillones rojos junto a la chimenea y ahora también inconscientemente repetían la distribución.

-¿os acordáis- continuó Ginny con el memorándum de batallitas- el día que aprobé los exámenes para transportarme y los cuatro nos fuimos a la playa?

-Fue muy divertido- recordó Harry entre risas- especialmente porque apareciste 100 metros más lejos de donde estábamos nosotros.

Ginny no se acordaba de ese detalle y le hizo burlas a su esposo por recordárselo, no le había ido muy bien con las apariciones y le costó examinarse tres veces.

-¿Ahí estabais ya saliendo, Hermione?- preguntó Ginny.

-Sí, claro – miró a Ron y le sonrió un poco- nosotros empezamos justo al terminar Hogwarts. Cuando tú aprobaste llevábamos saliendo como un año, más o menos ¿no?- preguntó a Ron.

-Un año y dos meses para ser exactos- puntualizó Ron mirando con una pizca de tristeza a Hermione- ella aprobó en septiembre y nosotros empezamos en julio.

-Ooohhh ¡qué bonito!- dijo Ginny con sarcasmo- el pequeño Ronnie se declaró en julio, con el calor estival- simulando una actriz de los años 20.

-No se declaró- empezó Hermione entre risas poniendo a Ron colorado.

-Vamos, Hermione, no cuentes esas cosas- le dijo Ron tirándole un cojín a la cabeza.

-Sí, Hermione, por favor, cuéntalo- le dijo Harry con movimientos exagerados.

-De repente un día nos dimos cuenta que estábamos haciendo el tonto- empezó Hermione.

-¡No me digas!- le interrumpió Ginny haciendo reír a Harry mientras su hermano la miraba con odio.

-Fue raro ¿verdad, Ronnie?- le dijo a Ron riéndose, pero éste estaba muy avergonzado como para contestar – Fue después de toda la guerra y estábamos todos muy afectados, como muy vulnerables ahora que sabíamos que todo había terminado. Fuimos a la mansión Black para celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry ¿os acordáis? Y...

-Venga Hermione, déjalo ya.

-Ni se te ocurra- le dijo Harry amenazador- Esto es lo más interesante. ¿por qué no me lo has contado nunca?

Ron movió la cabeza sabiendo que no había remedio en ninguno de ellos y que sólo le quedaba aguantar el chaparrón.

-Bueno, pues nos quedamos solos, y de buenas a primeras me dice "oye Hermione, tú sabes... bueno nosotros.... pues eso ¿no?" como podéis ver me enamoré de su elocuencia- Ginny y Harry se desternillaban tirados en el sofá, pero Ron se quedó mirando a Hermione como si estuvieran solos, se le bajaron los colores y le subió una sonrisa tonta.

-¿Has dicho que te enamoraste de mí? – preguntó sin quitar la cara de tonto.

-¿qué pregunta es esa, Ron? ¿Acaso no lo sabes?

-Bueno... eh.... sí, pero... olvídalo

-¿Veis a lo que me refiero? Si es que mi niño iba para político-le cogió la cara con las dos manos y le dio un beso en la frente.- El caso es que después de ese maravilloso discurso- resaltó con ironía- se acercó, me acarició la cara y me besó – Hermione puso cara de enamorada y parpadeó rápidamente.

-Pero fue un beso bonito ¿no?- dijo Ron, ya más confiado esperando ser perdonado por su mala declaración.

-El más bonito- le dijo sonriéndole.

-Bueno y ya que estamos de confesiones- dijo Ginny sirviéndoles unas copas- Se puede saber dónde ibais cuando desaparecíais de esa manera y no había quien os encontrara.

Hermione y Ron se miraron y sonrieron. Era bonito recordar los viejos tiempo, cuando a penas eran unos jóvenes sin más preocupaciones que hacer bien sus primeros trabajos en los que la responsabilidad brillaba por su ausencia.

-Eso es secreto- le dijo Hermione con brillo en los ojos- pero ahora que lo dices, llevo años y años sin ir, desde que lo dejamos ¿y tú?- le preguntó a Ron con una sonrisa.

-Yo fui hace tres años- se hizo un silencio en el salón como si se hubiese tocado un tema tabú- cuando te fuiste sin avisar- volvió a pararse y miró su copa- por un momento pensé que estabas allí ¡Qué tontería! ¿no?

A Hermione se le cayó la sonrisa de la cara y ninguno de los cuatro se atrevió a hacer ningún comentario. Un silencio bastante incómodo se hizo en la casa de los Potter y como si el pequeño James lo hubiera entendido dio una fuerte patada a su madre que hizo que diera un respingo en el sofá llamando la atención de los presentes y desviando la conversación hacia el embarazo de Ginny.

Ron se fue a su apartamento por la red de polvos floo bien entrada la noche cuando Ginny cayó rendida en el sofá y a Hermione se le abría la boca a cada sílaba que mencionaba

Hola!!! Os ha gustado?? Bueno a mi este fic me gusta mucho y espero q a vosotros también así q dejadme vuestras opiniones en algun review. MUCHISIMOS BESOS


	2. La Familia

**LA FAMILIA.**

El día en casa de los Potter amaneció tarde; la noche anterior se habían quedado hablando hasta bien entrada la noche y les costó mucho levantarse. Ginny fue la primera en levantarse y con unos movimientos de varita puso a fregar todos los platos de la cena, en unos segundos las copas atravesaban el salón para dirigirse a la cocina donde un estropajo frotaba las cazuelas.

Hermione tuvo que esquivar un par de platos que iban de la mesa del comedor a la cocina cuando intentaba acercarse al sofá donde su amiga leía un libro.

-Buenos días- le dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza cuando pasaba detrás del sofá donde estaba sentada.

-Buenos días, cariño ¿quieres desayunar algo?

-No te preocupes, ahora después tomaré algo cuando Harry se levante. Ayer fue el último en acostarse.

-Siempre es igual, cuando viene Ron siempre se acuesta tardísimo y después no hay quien lo levante. Lo pasamos bien ayer ¿verdad?-dijo Ginny con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ni que lo digas, llevaba sin reírme tanto...-se paró a pensar un poco- casi desde la fiesta que hicimos para tu boda, fue bueno encontrarse a todos los del colegio. A algunos llevábamos mucho sin verlos.

-Pues esto es casi todos los fines de semana. Ron y Sara vienen a cenar a menudo y al final siempre terminamos contando batallitas de Hogwarts. Creo que Sara es capaz de contarte toda tu vida- le dijo riéndose- estos están siempre contándolo todo, la verdad es que es muy divertido. Pero Sara se siente algo fuera de lugar.

-¿Por qué?

-Ella es muggle, por eso creo que se siente tan mal cuando alguno hablamos de ti. Ella sabe que lo tuyo con mi hermano pasó hace mucho y que sólo sois amigos, pero tú eres una bruja y cree que eso os acerca más.

-Entiendo. Pero... si se van a casar es porque no dudará de Ron ¿no?

-No es eso, ella le quiere muchísimo y no le importa en absoluto lo de la magia, incluso le gusta, y sabe que Ron también la quiere mucho, pero... no sé... quizá son impresiones mías.

-¿Cómo están las chicas más guapas de Inglaterra?- Harry estaba en la puerta del salón con el pelo aún más desordenado que de costumbre y el pijama a medio abrochar.- Hoy comemos en tu casa ¿no?

Las dos chicas se rieron al ver la pinta que llevaba y Ginny asintió con la cabeza levantándose para arreglarse. Al cabo de una hora los tres estaban listos para marcharse a la Madriguera donde les esperaban todos los Weasley para comer. Cuando se aparecieron en el jardín de la casa donde estaban todos los adornos preparados para la boda del día siguiente, pudieron ver una enorme mesa que les recordó los veranos cuando todos cenaban fuera, días antes de coger el expreso de camino a Hogwarts. Hermione sintió una punzada en el estómago cuando cruzó la puerta de La Madriguera, la casa no había cambiado nada, tenía el mismo olor a hogar, seguía estando igual de desordenada y volvía a estar tan habitada como lo había estado en sus mejores momentos.

Al entrar todos se levantaron para saludarla; los gemelos la abrazaron entre bromas y Percy seguía siendo tan pedante como siempre, por suerte Penélope, su esposa, a la que Hermione conocía desde sus años en el colegio, era mucho más amable y simpática, aunque a penas habían tenido relación pues Percy se reconcilió con la familia cuando Hermione y Ron ya no salían juntos. Bill dio a Hermione un enorme abrazo, siempre se habían llevado muy bien, ya no llevaba pendiente ni coleta, pero seguía teniendo a Fleur a su lado. Hermione podía recordar lo mal que le caía Fleur el año que la conoció cuando Ron babeaba por ella en todos los rincones del colegio. Charly la saludó también con mucho cariño, desde que se vino de Rumania también había tenido muy buena relación con ella. En realidad Hermione había sido siempre muy querida en la Madriguera, independientemente de los años que pasaba los veranos allí como la compañera de Ron, después durante los tres años que salieron juntos, los Weasley la habían adoptado como a una hija y ella pudo sentir todavía eso cuando el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley la abrazaron.

-¿Dónde está Andy? ¿y los niños?- preguntó Hermione buscando entre todos los que estaban en el salón.

-Vendrán más tarde- le dijo Ron acercándose a ella desde el fondo del salón donde había permanecido con su prometida sin abrir la boca. Evitó mirarla a la cara y su saludo estaba lejos del dulce abrazo que le había dado el día anterior- Esta es Sara- dijo señalando a una joven unos cinco años menor que él, rubia y con una tímida sonrisa.

Hermione saludó a Sara con una parte de ternura y otra de rechazo irrazonable. Era un sentimiento extraño y contradictorio. Por una parte le caía mal, no le gustaba y le veía todos los defectos que podía tener la muchacha, pero por otro, después de lo que Ginny le había contado, no quería hacerla sentir incómoda. La timidez de Sara contrastaba con la seguridad y la soltura que Hermione demostraba en la casa. Nada había cambiado en ella y por tanto seguía siendo como su casa. Ayudó en la cocina, bromeó con Fred y George y sirvió el almuerzo junto con Ginny y Molly a pesar de las negativas de esta última alegando que era una invitada, pero Hermione no podía sentirse como una invitada en esa casa, porque sería considerarse invitada en su propia casa.

Hermione se sentó a la mesa junto a Ginny, a cuyo lado estaba Harry hablando con Bill de quidditch (como siempre) y quien había sido más rápido en coger la snitch la última vez que se enfrentaron. A su izquierda estaba Sara que según le había dicho Fleur estaba más callada que nunca. Al principio Hermione sintió que debería haberse sentado en cualquier otra parte, estaba muy incómoda con Sara a su lado, ella hablaba con su prometido, que de vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada a Hermione, lo que le hacía sentir todavía peor, pero después del primer plato la distensión entre ellas desapareció un poco y comenzaron a hablar.

-Ron dice que vives en un ático en París - le dijo Sara después de un rato hablando de temas sin sentido- ¿vives sola?

Hermione se quedó un momento pensando qué era lo que quería saber exactamente Sara con esa pregunta; podía ser una simple pregunta de rigor o quería saber si Hermione tenía pareja.

-Digamos que tengo una compañera de piso. Y tú ¿vives en Londres?

-No que va- le dijo con una especie de decepción en su voz al ver que con todo lo que ella sabía de Hermione por las conversaciones de su novio, ella era una desconocida para su interlocutora- Yo soy de Glasgow, sí ya sé que está un poco lejos – dijo al ver la cara de sorpresa de Hermione- pero Ron conectó mi casa a la red de polvos floo. Yo personalmente prefiero el avión, pero la chimenea es más rápida.

En el salón se oyó un ruido y las voces de dos niñas peleándose. Dos niñas pelirrojas y de pelo largo, de unos once años salieron por la puerta de la casa hacia el jardín tirando de una carta. Cuando llegaron al salón se pararon en seco al ver a tanta gente sentada a la mesa. Las hijas gemelas de Charlie salieron corriendo a saludar a su padre, uno a uno saludaron a sus abuelos y a todos su tíos.

-Eh! Katie, ¡Ha venido Sara!- dijo una de ellas cuando llegó a saludar a Sara, pero la otra no se inmutó se quedó mirando muy fijamente señalando a su hermana para que mirara quién estaba sentada junto a Sara. Katie y Mary se miraron perplejas, como si hubieran visto a un fantasma.

-¡Tía Hemione! – gritaron las dos y se tiraron a los brazos de Hermione que las abrazaba y besaba continuamente. De repente miró al frente y vio la cara de Sara mirándola con recelo, soltó un poco a las niñas y se levantó de la mesa con la excusa de saludar a Andy, la mujer de Charlie que luchaba con el pequeño hijo de Bill que quería quitarle su varita.

Hermione y Andy se saludaron como viejas amigas. La primera pudo ver como Ron permanecía al margen de todo enfrascado en un conversación con su prometida, que cada vez hacía más aspavientos. Ron parecía algo enfadado y Hermione pudo coger unas palabras de la conversación que mantenían que no le gustaron lo más mínimo.

-No sé por qué la has invitado- oyó susurrar a Sara – siempre tiene que estar ahí para fastidiarnos todo lo nuestro, ya sea en persona o en recuerdo.

Ron se dio cuenta que Hermione la había escuchado y le dio un pequeño toque en la pierna para que dejara de hablar. Sara miró a Hermione y se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y se dirigió a la casa. Ron miró a Hermione pidiéndole una disculpa pero a penas fue capaz de mantener su mirada unos segundos, enseguida la retiró e hizo el intento de levantarse para buscar a su novia, pero Hermione le detuvo.

-Yo hablaré con ella- le dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro mientras se levantaba- el problema lo tiene conmigo.

Hermione llegó a la cocina donde Sara limpiaba algunos platos con mucha fuerza, más para desahogarse que para conseguir sacarle brillo. Al verla no supo muy bien qué hacer, en realidad no la conocía de nada y tampoco sabía si quería conocerla, pero si ellas no se llevaban bien seguramente Ron lo pasaría mal y ya que había llegado hasta ahí después de tres años de amistad perdida no quería estropear la oportunidad de volver a tener la relación de amistad que tenían.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Hermione con tono dulce- pueden fregarse solos- Sacó su varita y con un pequeño movimiento el plato y el estropajo se desprendieron de las manos de Sara y empezaron a moverse suspendidos en el aire.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo a mi modo- el tono de Sara era desafiante, cogió de nuevo el plato y siguió con su tarea durante unos segundos- ¿Por qué tiene que ser como tú quieras?- dijo tornándose para mirar a Hermione con las manos llenas de espuma.

Hermione se quedó parada, en ese momento hubiera salido y la hubiera dejado ahí sin importarle lo más mínimo lo que pensaba, pero trató de entenderla, era normal que se sintiera desplazada y ella no quería incrementar eso, sólo pretendía que Ron no lo pasara mal.

-Sólo lo hacía por ayudar- le contestó Hermione mirándola fijamente- Entiendo que todo esto te supere, incluso puedo entender que me veas como una rival pero no lo soy, ¿lo entiendes tú?- Hermione cada vez parecía más desafiante, como si dejara escapar todos sus sentimientos- No tienes por qué preocuparte, no he venido hasta aquí para quitarte a Ron el día antes de tu boda. Si hubiera querido ser yo la novia lo hubiera hecho hace tres años, pero ya ves que no lo hice, así que haz el favor de comportarte como una mujer madura y finge, al menos, que me soportas.

Sara se quedó sin habla, era demasiada información y ver a Hermione tan dura era algo bastante inesperado. Entre ambas creció un silencio que podía cortarse, la tensión era clara.

-Tía ¿ocurre algo?- interrumpió una de las gemelas de Charlie.

-No, no pasa nada- le contestó Sara- sólo estábamos hablando.

-Se lo decía a la tía Hermione- la jovencita se abrazó a la cintura de Hermione, lo que hizo que la situación fuese aún más incómoda.

-Pero es que ella no es tu tía- dijo Sara, ya bastante enfadada.

-Sí que lo es- Katie parecía muy ofendida por el comentario – ella es mi tía desde mucho antes que tú. Ella es novia de Ron desde antes que tú- dijo señalándola con el dedo- Además ella me gusta más que tú.

Katie se dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a Hermione y Sara otra vez solas. Ésta última con un cabreo considerable después del comentario de la niña.

-No le hagas caso- terminó comentando Hermione- Es sólo una niña. No le des mayor importancia.

Pero Sara no hizo caso del consejo que Hermione le había dado y salió disparada hacia el jardín donde todos charlaban animadamente mientras Ron mandaba alguna mirada furtiva a través de la ventana de la cocina. A través de esa ventana Hermione pudo ver como Sara se despedía de Ron con una frialdad que no es propia del día antes de la boda y volvió a cruzar la puerta para dirigirse a la chimenea donde se le oyó gritar su dirección con una fuerte voz de enfado.

Holaaaaaa!!! Ya esta akí es segundo capi ¿Os ha gustado? Ya hemos conocido a Sara y esas reacciones suyas, pronto llegará la boda. Dejad reviews con vuestras opiniones Okis?

Muchas gracias a Marya y Azazel, sí, chica es el título de una peli pero no tiene nada que ver. Otra vez gracias por el review.

BESOS


	3. CONFESIONES

**CAPÍTULO III: CONFESIONES.**

Ron estaba de pie en el jardín, mientras sus hermanos mayores se despedían para irse a casa. Hermione salió de la casa desde donde Sara acababa de marcharse y le dirigió una mirada significativa, una de esas que ya no tenían. La complicidad entre ellos se había perdido después de tres años sin verse, pero Hermione seguía sintiendo que su estómago se evaporaba cuando sus ojos se cruzaban con los de Ron. No se dijeron nada, pero Ron sabía que algo había pasado entre ellas. En cierto modo entendía a Sara, pues sus celos estaban fundados, siempre hablaba de Hermione y lo hacía con mucho más cariño que lo podían hacer Harry o Ginny.

Hermione se sentó junto a Ginny y puso su cabeza en su hombro como hacía años atrás cuando necesitaba contarle algo a su amiga y no sabía cómo empezar. Ginny sonrió y la miró sabiendo lo que significaba, pasó el brazo por encima de sus hombros y empezó a acariciar el pelo enmarañado de Hermione, aunque había mejorado muchísimo seguía siendo la misma melena incontrolable. Podían pasar los años pero seguía siendo la misma. Siempre había aparentado ser fuerte, segura y autosuficiente, cualquiera que la conociera pensaba que Hermione nunca lloraba, nunca sentía nada más allá de sus notas, pero siempre necesitó un abrazo más que cualquier otra persona, siempre fue dulce y sensible. Su hermano se sorprendió cuando conoció a la verdadera Hermione, la sensible y la débil, pero esa faceta sólo la mostraba en escasos momentos. Quizá fue de eso de lo que terminó enamorándose. Ron y Hermione habían tenido desde que se conocieron en el expreso de Hogwarts una relación de amor y odio. Eran inseparables y no podían pasar mucho tiempo lejos el uno del otro, pero el que pasaban juntos lo hacían discutiendo. Así fue durante los siete años que pasaron en el colegio a pesar de que ya en los últimos años, entre ellos se veía algo que ellos mismos rehuían.

Cuando dejaron el colegio nadie consiguió que dejaran a Harry solo enfrentarse a Voldemort, fueron con él y estuvieron a su lado hasta que lo consiguió. Se convirtieron en grandes luchadores y los dos hubieran sido unos aurores tan buenos como lo era ahora Harry, pero prefirieron una vida algo más tranquila en el ministerio. El ataque que sufrió Hermione y que casi le cuesta la vida fue lo que hizo que Ron y ella cambiaran de idea respecto a su futuro profesional y sobre todo lo que hizo que cambiaran de idea respecto a cómo afrontar su relación. Fue durante la última batalla, aquella en la que Harry acabó con todo, junto a él, como siempre, estaban Ron y Hermione, en primera línea, rodeados de los mejores. La Orden del Fénix no los había dejado solos ni un momento, pero los mortífagos tampoco estaban dispuestos a abandonar a su señor. Tres de ellos lanzaron a Hermione la maldición cruciatus al mismo tiempo y todavía es una incógnita cómo pudo superarlo. Pasó mucho tiempo hospitalizada y Ron no se separó de ella ni un instante. No comía ni dormía y no dejaba que nadie le sustituyese. Por primera vez tenía miedo a sentirse sólo, a que ella se fuera, siempre había estado a su lado y ahora que estaba tan cerca de irse se daba cuenta de que no iba a permitir que todo se perdiera por no tener valor para afrontar lo que realmente sentía por ella desde que tenía memoria.

Como Hermione había recordado en la cena con los Potter, la declaración de Ron no fue un discurso digno de un Nobel, pero Hermione supo todo lo que quería decirle mirándolo a los ojos. Ahora echaba de menos esa mirada, los besos de Ron y sus caricias, echaba de menos reírse de sus bromas y de los comentarios improcedentes que sólo él era capaz de hacer. Echaba de menos la vida que había dejado por buscar el triunfo. Dejó atrás a sus amigos, a su familia, una vida llena de recuerdos y de momentos importantes y ahora se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto. Ahora, que ya era tarde. Mañana Ron se casaría y eso que siempre pensó que estaría en su vida dejaría de estar. Pero la verdadera preocupación de Hermione no era lo que sentía al ver a Ron, pues en cierto modo nunca había dejado de sentir esa llamita de amor. Lo peor era pensar si de verdad quería sentir lo que estaba sintiendo. Si de verdad quería recuperar a Ron o simplemente eran celos porque ya no era la mujer de su vida. Ron era un niño en un cuerpo de adulto, o al menos era lo que siempre había pensado de él y la razón por la que no empezó de nuevo su relación hace tres años.

Sin decir nada Hermione y Ginny observaron a la familia Weasley marcharse, unos por la red de polvos floo, otros desapareciéndose con un fuerte crack. Ya empezaba a atardecer. El sol mezclaba el rosa y el azul, el mismo rosa y azul que demostraba la felicidad y tristeza que sentía Hermione. Felicidad por estar otra vez con sus amigos y tristeza por todo lo que estaba sintiendo por Ron y que no podía controlar. Le molestaban mucho las cosas que no controlaba, siempre lo tenía que dominar todo y saber lo que iba a ocurrir. Su cerebro no la dejaba dar paso a la improvisación o a la incertidumbre

-Accio flechas de oro- escuchó la voz de Harry que la sacó de sus pensamientos. Vio volar dos maravillosas escobas de última generación a una gran velocidad, en realidad vio dos borrones dorados dirigirse hacia Harry y Ron y quedarse suspendidas en el aire justo delante de ellos.

-Guardan aquí sus escobas para jugar en el bosque. Siguen siendo como niños- le dijo Ginny cuando Hermione la miró con cara de sorpresa- No lleguéis muy tarde – le dijo a los chicos mientras ellos se montaban en sus escobas y salían disparados hacia el bosque.- y tú ¿qué?

-¿qué de qué?- le respondió Hermione haciéndose la inocente.

-Vamos, que nos conocemos, siempre te sentabas a mi lado y apoyaba así la cabeza cuando te preocupaba algo. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, es que supongo que se me hace raro estar aquí otra vez, con todos como si no hubiese cambiado nada- se detuvo un momento y miró en dirección al bosque y después acarició la tripa de Ginny- pero han cambiado muchas cosas.

Ginny no dijo nada, la miró despacio, con ternura, intentado saber qué le pasaba por la mente a su amiga. Acarició su mano que todavía la tenía en la tripa. - ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar? – terminó diciéndole. Hermione levantó un poco la cabeza y la miró sorprendida.

-No lo sé- suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos ante su propia mentira- Bueno... Unos días antes de tu boda me ofrecieron el puesto que ahora tengo en París, me daban una semana para contestar y marcharme.

-Pero eso no explica que te fueras sin avisar y que hayas estado todo este tiempo sin dar señales de vida. Te escribí muchas veces hasta que pensé que querías olvidarnos. La boda de Ron fue la última opción que tenía de conseguir que volvieras- se callaron un momento- pensé que te comería la curiosidad por saber cómo era la novia- le dijo bromeando con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-En realidad me fui así por tu hermano. En tu boda, bueno..., nosotros ... ejem... nos acostamos y... tu hermano empezó a hacer planes.- Ginny sonrió ampliamente aunque seguía pareciendo algo confusa, prefirió no interrumpirla ahora que se había arrancado a confesarse.- Habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos preparando vuestra boda y habíamos recordado cosas que se habían quedado atrás- sonrió al recordar lo feliz que era siempre con Ron- todo fue bonito y emotivo y el marco era precioso. De una boda sale otra ¿no?- bromeó- pero Ron y yo somos muy diferente, por eso se acabó lo nuestro y por eso no podía volver a ser.

-¿Mi hermano te pidió que te casaras con él?- le preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

-¿Tu hermano? Nada de eso. Todo lo contrario, tu hermano siempre ha sido un niño. En realidad no sé ni cómo ha accedido a casarse esta vez. Tu hermano me dijo que quería que saliéramos juntos, que todo fuese como antes. Él buscaba una relación de adolescentes y ya no lo éramos. Empezó a planear cosas y de repente vi al mismo chico de 17 con el que empecé a salir, pero yo tenía ya 25 y recordé que se había acabado porque él no es capaz de tener una relación adulta.

-Lo pasó muy mal cuando te fuiste.

-Pensé que tenía que coger esa oportunidad. He luchado mucho por ser alguien y tenía la oportunidad de un buen puesto en París. Podría conocer gente, desarrollarme como persona, crecer y comparado con una relación sin perspectiva, era obvio lo que debía escoger, pero yo también lo pasé muy mal. Estuve a punto de volver, creo que todos los días durante 2 meses hacía las maletas y pensaba en volver y decirle que me daba igual, pero entonces descubrí que...-Miró a Ginny a los ojos y abrió la boca para decir algo pero no salió sonido- descubrí que mi sitio estaba en París.- terminó diciendo con la cabeza baja sin mirar a Ginny.

La relación de Hermione y Ron había sido extraña desde el comienzo. Sus primeros siete años como amigos se basaban en peleas y enfrentamientos continuos para desembocar en una relación de amor de tres años en la que estaban irreconocibles. No podían pasar separados más de dos días y se demostraban continuamente el absoluto cariño que se tenían, pero Hermione siempre fue mucho más madura que él y peor aún ella continuó madurando mientras él se quedaba voluntariamente en un mundo sin preocupaciones. Quizá todo lo que había pasado junto a Harry, el miedo de perderla y las muertes de muchos de sus compañeros de colegio afectó a Ron de manera diferente a los demás, él siempre fue la nota de humor y optimismo y después de que todo acabara siguió creando una coraza a su alrededor que lo mantenía en su juventud más primeriza. Todo hizo que Hermione y él cada vez se diferenciaran más, buscaran caminos distintos para acabar admitiendo que lo mejor para los dos era ser amigos. Eso que siempre se dice fue conseguido por ellos y esa maravillosa amistad llena de complicidad y de cariño era la que no dejaba ir los restos de su amor, hasta que en la boda de Ginny y Harry volvieron a florecer como el primer día.

FLASH BACK

_En el suelo de la habitación de Ron estaban tiradas las túnicas de gala de Ron y de Hermione mientras que en el jardín, ya amaneciendo los más bailones continuaban con la fiesta que siguió a la boda de Ginny y Harry. Habían pasado toda la cena acaramelados y jugando con sus manos hasta que uno de sus bailes, más abrazados que el resto de invitados, acabó en un apasionado beso que sorprendió a muchos de los que estaban cerca. Demostraron su amor como tantas veces lo habían hecho hacía tiempo y todo seguía siendo como antes, el mismo cariño, la misma complicidad, tuvieron la sensación de que el tiempo les había dado la oportunidad de dejar atrás cinco años separados y volver como si no hubiera ocurrido nada._

_Estaban despiertos cuando los primeros rayos de sol les acariciaron, sonreían sin motivo sabiendo que toda su felicidad se encontraba en el mero hecho de estar con el otro, como siempre había ocurrido, no había sitio para recordar por qué se había acabado, sólo que ahora las cosas volvían a ser como siempre y tenían otra oportunidad._

_-Harry no sabe lo que ha hecho- comentaba Ron acariciando el pelo a Hermione que estaba abrazada a él- ahora se le va a acabar todo lo bueno. ¡Con lo bien que estaba como estaban! Sin problemas ni preocupaciones._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó Hermione sorprendida y con un matiz de molestia en su mirada._

_-Llevan así años y años, ¿por qué casarse?, son jóvenes y hay que disfrutar. – Ron hablaba como si sus palabras fueran un dogma de fe seguido por todos excepto por Harry y Ginny- Yo no lo haría- terminó diciendo pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y recostándose en el cabecero de su cama mientras Hermione lo miraba sorprendida._

_-Me estas diciendo que tú no tendrías una relación seria ¿es eso?- le preguntó ella sentada en la cama._

_-No es eso cariño- la cogió de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él- yo te quiero muchísimo, todavía no sé por qué no seguimos juntos, y claro que tendría una relación contigo, pero... sin complicaciones ¿no?- le dijo besándole_

_Hermione se quedó petrificada mirándole, sorprendida por todo lo que estaba diciendo. Era incapaz de creerse lo que estaba oyendo, tenía la sensación de haber tenido esa misma conversación ocho años atrás cuando empezaron a salir. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que ahora no era un jovencito al que podía perdonarle ese comportamiento irresponsable. Ron tenía ya 25 años, pero la misma mentalidad que tenía entonces._

_-Entiendo- dijo Hermione recogiendo su ropa y empezando a vestirse- Tú buscas una relación como la que teníamos nosotros ¿no?_

_-¡Exacto!- exclamó seguro de que Hermione estaba entendiendo lo que quería – Una relación tranquila, sin excesivos compromisos_

_-Sin expectativas- continuó Hermione y dejó a Ron un poco descolocado, pues por fin se estaba dando cuenta de que a Hermione su idea no le parecía bien._

_-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde vas?_

_-Ron, verás... tú y yo nos queremos mucho, pero...- Ron se levantó dela cama y se puso a su lado- no creo funcione._

_-¿Qué?¿Cómo lo sabes? A penas hemos estado unas horas juntos. Tienes que darnos una oportunidad._

_Hermione lo miraba fijamente muy calmada, segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pasó sus dedos por el pelo despeinado de Ron y le sonrió dulcemente._

_-Mi niño. Encontrarás a alguien como tú. Alguien que espere de la vida lo mismo que tú. Que no se preocupe continuamente de lo que va a pasar mañana. Tengo que irme- le beso suavemente en los labios y se dirigió a la puerta._

_-No me dejes.- le dijo Ron agarrándola de la muñeca- no me dejes otra vez. Maduraré, lo prometo._

_-No cambies nunca- le dijo Hermione antes de salir dejando a Ron solo en su habitación._

_Hermione cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se deslizó hasta terminar sentada en el suelo. Sin saber porqué las lágrimas no llegaban a sus ojos, se concentraban en su corazón que podía sentirlo más pequeño que nunca. Sintió que el mundo se le había quedado pequeño, que no volvería a ser feliz si veía a Ron mirarla como lo acababa de hacer. _

_Después de un rato en el que pudo escuchar a su amor sollozar dentro de su habitación bajó las escaleras, escribió algo en un pergamino y se dirigió al jardín donde Harry y Ginny despedían a los últimos invitados. Se acercó a ellos, les besó en la mejilla despacio y muy dulcemente, le dio el pergamino a Ginny, que no lo miró sorprendida como estaba de la reacción de su amiga. Hermione miró a la ventana de Ron, donde él estaba asomado, "no cambies nunca" murmuró antes de desaparecer._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Mi hermano ha cambiado mucho- dijo Ginny sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos- desde que te fuiste ha cambiado mucho. Nunca pensé que maduraría tanto en tan poco tiempo.

-Antes de irme le dije que no cambiara- le dijo sonriendo- pero nunca me ha hecho caso- Ambas riendo ante la broma de Hermione.- Quizá debí haber dejado algo más que una dirección cuando me fui, pero no era capa de dar muchas explicaciones- su tono se volvió más serio y miraba fijamente a Ginny- Siento haberme alejado tanto tiempo, tengo la sensación de que me he perdido muchas cosas.

Ron y Harry descendieron en sus maravillosas escobas hasta donde las chicas estaban hablando. Venían bastante serios y con miradas muy cómplices como cuando hacían algo de lo que ellas no debían enterarse. Seguramente habían tenido una conversación muy parecida, fue lo que pensó Hermione cuando los vio. Harry se sentó junto a su esposa y empezó a darle pequeños besos en la mejilla; Hermione sonrió al verlo porque recordó que así era como le pedía perdón cuando eran casi unos niños. Habían llegado muy tarde y aunque Ginny no se había dado mucha cuenta por estar hablando con su amiga, le gustaba que Harry le hiciera cariñitos.

Esa no fue la despedida de soltero que Ron podía esperar, a penas un brindis con sus amigos por una felicidad que dudaba fuera a conseguir. Hermione le miró y le sonrió antes de levantar la copa por él y su futura esposa. Entre ellos podía verse que ninguno de los dos aceptaba lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

N/A: Hola!!! Ya está aquí un nuevo capi, quería advertir que es un fic muy cortito, tiene solo cinco capítulos así que pronto sabremos qué ocurrirá. Os agradezco mucho que lo estéis leyendo y espero que realmente os guste.

Ahora las contestaciones de los reviews.

Azazel Black: Hola!! Bueno, espero que este capi tb te haya gustado, muchas gracias por los reviews. A mí tb me hizo gracia la conversación entre las dos chicas, sobre todo cómo estaba fregando los platos Sara jejeje, si yo pudiera fregarlos con una varita!!!!. BESOS

Sophiegrint: Buenas!! Muchísimas gracias por lo que dices y me alegro de que te estés gustando. Espero que este final sí que te guste, aunque admitiré las criticas si no es así jejeje. No sé si acabará como la peli xq realmente no la he visto, así q no te puedo decir. BESOS

Yare: Hola!!!, cuanto me alegro de que te guste!! Para mí es una historia muy especial así q no imaginas lo que me alegro. Espero que una semana para actualizar no haya sido mucho. He apuntado los títulos de tus fics, lo q pasa q ahora estoy tan liada q no puedo empezar ninguno, sin embargo en cuanto tenga un rato libre le echo un ojo. BESOS.

Isabella Riddle: Lo primero q quería decirte es q muchas gracias por darle una segunda oportunidad y seguir leyéndolo a pesar d q el primero no te gustara mucho. Ahora espero q este te haya gustado mas y siga así hasta el último. Me he reido mucho con eso de tus tías, a mi tb me pasa con dos d mis tias, ademas se llaman igual y todo jejeje. BESOS

Sarah-keiko: Holaaaaa!! Intentare seguir prontito, me alegro mucho d que te guste y bueno las gemelas es q han salido a sus tios fred y george jejeje, son un cielo d niñas. No se si se parece a la peli o no, xq no la he visto, pero ya q me lo dices gracias, así podre responder cuando me pregunten. BESOS

LunaPotter1: No he visto la peli pero me han dicho q el final es un poco jodido xq no se casan, no te dire q pasara en este fic para no fastidiártelo pero ya falta poco para que lo sepas. Gracias por el review. BESOS

Marie Ann: Hola!!! Yo no diria esas cosas d ti jejeje, es probable que lo leyeras en otra pagina, pero bueno, el caso es q te gusta. Muchas gracias. BESOS


	4. La Boda

**CAPÍTULO IV: LA BODA.**

La Madriguera era un caos la mañana de la boda. El Sr. y la Sra. Weasley corrían por toda la casa con la varita alzada retocando los últimos detalles. Los canapés volaban de la cocina a la mesa que estaba colocada en el salón. Ginny a toda prisa revisaba las flores y los adornos del lugar donde se celebraría la ceremonia. Harry buscaba por toda la casa los lazos que servirían para sellar el compromiso evitando a Ron, que no se había enterado de que se habían perdido. Como un par de horas antes de la boda Ron se encerró en su cuarto con la excusa de prepararse. Hermione los miraba sorprendida sentada en el sillón del salón donde cantidad de regalos aparecían y se amontonaban en un rincón. No le habían dejado hacer nada para ayudar así que se sentó con un café cargado a mirar por la ventana.

No había dormido nada esa noche, tenía muy mala cara y sentía que debía marcharse. Era el momento, ahora que todos estaban ocupados, Hermione podía volver a marcharse sin que se dieran cuenta y no tendría que pasar por el trago de ver a Ron entregar su vida a otra mujer. Durante el tiempo que habían estado separados se había preguntado muchas veces qué habría sido de su vida si no se hubiera marchado, cómo habría terminado su relación si hubiese aceptado sus infantiles condiciones, pero la vida no es como él la entendía. Miraba al techo y pensaba qué estaría haciendo Ron. No era posible que pretendiera estar dos horas para ponerse una túnica, él siempre lo hacía todo a última hora, nadie se creía que ahora fuese a prepararlo todo con tiempo.

Hermione pensaba en lo que le había dicho Ginny, quizá era cierto que Ron había cambiado mucho desde que ella se fue; debía haber madurado bastante cuando estaba a punto de casarse. Se quedó mucho rato mirando el cielo a través de la ventana, recordaba todos los momentos importantes de su vida junto a él. Recordó de nuevo el día que se fue, sintió otra vez en su corazón el enorme vacío que la cubrió cuando decidió dejar todo y marcharse para tener una vida diferente. Ahora el ministerio le daba otra vez la oportunidad de recuperarla, no le había dicho nada a sus amigos porque no estaba segura de querer ese puesto en Londres. De seguro era un trabajo mejor que el que tenía en París, pero se pensaba mucho si quería recuperar su vida, había huido de ella y después de dos días en ella se sentía especialmente triste, muy confundida y no podía dejar de pensar que todo lo que había conseguido alejándose, se desmoronada cada vez que estaba cerca de Ron y sentía su piel rozándole por casualidad en un cruce en el pasillo.

Ron merecía la verdad. No podía seguir engañándole y ocultándole algo tan trascendental en su vida, pero no era el momento, si se lo contaba ahora influiría mucho en su decisión de casarse, "pero a lo mejor quiero influir", pensaba justo antes de arrepentirse por ser tan egoísta. Él ha conseguido rehacer su vida y ella no podía interferir en su vida después de tres años sin pensar en las consecuencias. Había sido muy egoísta marchándose y dejando a todos aquí sin una carta ni una señal de vida, pero con todo lo que pasó, pensó que volver sería, en cierto modo, obligar a Ron a tomar una vida que él no quería o que en ese momento no le tocaba vivir.

-¡Por fin los encontré-; dijo Harry apareciendo detrás de Hermione- Si los pierdo Ron me mata- Hermione había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que Harry estaba ahí buscando los lazos- ¿Estás bien- Harry cambió su cara y se puso muy serio. Se acercó a ella y señaló su mejilla donde corría una lágrima.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes- dijo nerviosamente secándose la lágrima. Evitando la mirada de su amigo se puso de pie- Voy a ir cambiándome- salió rápidamente hacia su habitación.

Al dirigirse a su habitación pasó por delante de la de Harry y Ginny, ella ya estaba vestida con una túnica roja preciosa que disimulaba un poco su enorme tripa. Miraba por la ventana cómo había quedado todo cuando Hermione llegó por detrás y le acarició la cintura para advertir de su presencia.

-Todo está muy lindo- le dijo para felicitarla por el trabajo –pero...- se quedó pensando un momento- si Sara es muggle ¿su familia no se sorprenderá de todo esto- señalando las pequeñas flores blancas y doradas que flotaban alrededor de las columnas que servirían de altar.

-¡Ah! No te preocupes, sólo vienes sus padres y lo saben. El resto de la familia tendrá una boda muggle la semana que viene.-Miró la mala cara de Hermione y le acarició la mejilla- deberías maquillarte un poco- le dijo con una media sonrisa llena de ternura.

Hermione se vistió rápidamente. No tenía muchas ganas de arreglarse así que se hizo un recogido en el pelo y con su varita hizo aparecer minúsculas peinetas azules que le adornaba su enorme melena enmarañada. Con el maquillaje tuvo que hacer casi un trabajo de reconstrucción pues después de una noche sin dormir dudando si debía hacer frente a la realidad y hablar con Ron o dejarle seguir su camino, su rostro estaba muy pálido y apagado. Cuando terminó estaba realmente preciosa, no lo había pretendido pero estaba muy linda.

En la habitación de al lado podía oír a Harry y Ron discutir sobre la flor que llevaría Ron en su solapa. Hermione se acercó y se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta observándoles discutir. Encima de la mesa había al menos quince clases de flores de diferentes colores y los dos jóvenes delante de un espejo que les seguía a donde fuera, probaban una y otra. No se dieron cuenta de que Hermione estaba ahí, cuando ésta rió por la escena, los ramilletes que Ron tenía en las manos se cayeron. Hermione se acercó a la mesa y empezó a mirar las flores que allí tenían. Miró a Ron, más bien miró su túnica, pues no se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos. Llevaba una túnica verde botella que le sentaba muy bien. Sacó su varita y con un pequeño movimiento hizo aparecer una rosa amarilla. "Reducio" susurró y la rosa quedó de un tamaño pequeño, perfecto para la solapa de Ron.

Él se estaba mirando al espejo con Harry detrás colocándole bien la túnica. Hermione pudo verle haciéndole a Harry una pequeña señal con los ojos que bastó para que éste buscara una excusa tonta para marcharse. Hermione se puso delante de él, no le miró a la cara, su cabeza llegaba al pecho de Ron e intencionadamente no miró ni un centímetro más arriba de su barbilla mientras le colocaba la flor. Puso sus dos manos sobre el pecho de Ron y acarició un poco la solapa donde había colocado la flor. En ese momento volvió a sentir que se quedaba vacía, su interior se convertía en un enorme agujero negro que absorbía cualquier ápice de felicidad que pudiera albergar su corazón. Estaba dejando marchar al hombre de su vida.

_Nuestro amor era igual que una tarde de abril,_

_que también es fugaz como ser feliz._

_Pudo ser y no fue, por ser la vida como es:_

_Nos dio la vuelta del revés, ¿lo ves? ¿lo ves?_

Ron la miraba acariciar su túnica. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad. No quería tocarla, pero lo deseaba profundamente. Sabía que si la acariciaba todo lo que había meditado y todo lo que había pensado a cerca de lo que debía hacer con su vida se iría al traste y haría lo que ella le pidiera. Después de una larga conversación con Harry y dos horas mirando el techo de su habitación había llegado a la conclusión de que quería muchísimo a Sara y que la relación que tenía con Hermione había sido la historia más bonita de su vida, pero era una historia sin futuro. La quería, por supuesto que la quería, y no pasaría un solo día sin que hubiese algo que le recordase lo maravillosa que era la vida a su lado, pero cometió un error, no fue capaz de ver que la vida no se vive como un joven de veinte años, no quiso madurar y eso le costó el amor de su vida.

_Nuestro amor era igual que una mañana sin fin,_

_Imposible también, como no morir,_

_Dejó de ser o será, porque el diablo es como es:_

_Juega contigo a esconder, ¿lo ves? ¿lo ves?_

-Espero que no te importe llevar mi flor favorita el día de tu boda- por primera vez en ese día Hermione le miraba a los ojos. Ahí pudo verlo, pudo ver la enorme tristeza que desprendían los ojos del chico y por un momento pensó que eran un espejo en el que se reflejaba su propio dolor.

-Tu flor favorita es el tulipán no la rosa- le contestó Ron sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y quitándole un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre el rostro. Lo había hecho, la había acariciado y su corazón se volvía loco. El simple tacto de su piel traía a su mente todos los recuerdos de una vida juntos. No era sólo su primer amor el que tenía delante, era su mejor amiga, esa chica repelente con la que siempre discutía y que fue capaz de hacerle el hombre más feliz del mundo

-He dejado atrás muchas cosas, otras han cambiado y – sin dejar de mirarse les cubrió un espeso silencio que pareció prolongarse horas- otras no cambian – terminó diciendo quitando rápidamente la cara para no mirarle a los ojos. Se marchaba, tenía que huir otra vez o no lo soportaría.

-No te vayas- Ron le cogió de la muñeca cuando se dirigía a la puerta. Hermione se giró y los dos volvieron a verse tres años atrás en esa misma situación, con esas mismas palabras- Si tú me lo pides, dejaría todo y me iría contigo- Ella tuvo la sensación de que no fue él quien había hablado, de repente pudo ver esa madurez a la que se refería Ginny. Él la miraba buscando a la mujer de la que se enamoró, la tenía delante pero, de una u otra manera, era una extraña.

_Y ahora somos como dos extraños que se van, sin más, _

_Como dos extraños más, que van quedándose detrás._

_Yo sigo estando enamorado_

_Y tú sigues sin saber si lo has estado_

_Y si te quise alguna vez. ¿lo ves? ¿lo ves?_

Hermione se sentó en la cama y con un gesto le pidió que se sentara a su lado. No dijo nada, miraba sus manos y las de Ron que se movían nerviosamente a su lado.

-Nunca te pediría que lo dejaras todo por mí-; le dijo Hermione sin mirarle-. Ni si quiera sé si quiero que lo dejes todo. Yo tengo una vida y tú tienes otra. Decidimos, está bien, decidí-; rectificó Hermione cuando Ron carraspeó ante su comentario- que no podíamos seguir, que lo nuestro era una relación sin futuro y ahora nuestras vidas tienen caminos diferentes. Tú tienes tu vida aquí y a Sara y yo tengo mi vida en París con – se detuvo un momento, se irguió todavía sentada y le miró a los ojos- hay algo que tengo que contarte, algo que es muy importante, pero lo haré después de que tomes tu decisión. Sólo espero que seas capaz de perdonarme- Se puso de pie y cambió su gesto por algo que parecía ser una sonrisa amigable- Sea cual sea tu decisión estaré ahí para apoyarte- acercó su mano y le acarició el pelo como lo había hecho en su anterior despedida- Eres mi mejor amigo.

-¿Qué es? Dímelo- le insistía Ron estremeciéndose por dentro con el tacto de sus dedos en su cara.

-Toma tu decisión- se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Eres feliz- pudo escuchar a Ron preguntarle a su espalda.

-Tengo una vida llena de éxito y un ático maravilloso en el centro de París.- se justificó volteándose para mirarle de nuevo

-No te he preguntado qué tienes, te digo que si eres feliz. Feliz como cuando estabas conmigo. ¿Sientes esa felicidad que decías que no podías explicar? ¿eso que decías que tenías en el estómago y que sólo podía apagarse cuando te alejabas de mí? Parecía triste y enfadado, intentaba buscar algo que no era capaz de encontrar. Se hubiera levantado y zarandeado a Hermione hasta que le dijera que le quería y que se quedara con ella.

_Después nos hemos vuelto a ver alguna vez y siempre igual,_

_Como dos extraños más que van quedándose detrás_

_Este extraño se ha entregado _

_hasta ser como las palmas de tus manos_

Hermione se quedó mirándole sentado en su cama. Ron estaba enfadado, enfadado con el mundo y con todo lo que se presentaba delante de él. Se acercó a él muy despacio. Él se puso de pie y no dejaba de mirarla con una mezcla de profundo amor y odio. Hermione se puso delante de él, volvió a acariciar la flor que tenía y puso la mano sobre ella. Cuando la quitó se había convertido en un tulipán del mismo color. Levantó su cara y se encontró a Ron sonriéndole, ella volvía a ser la mujer de la que se enamoró. No pudo evitarlo, Hermione volvió a besar cálidamente los labios que hace muchos años besó por primera vez, volvió a sentir esa felicidad que se había ido. Ron la abrazó y la atrajo hacia él, su beso se volvió más apasionado, como si fuese la última vez que podrían hacerlo. De repente ella se paró.

-Nunca he sido tan feliz como lo fui contigo –dijo con seriedad- y dudo mucho que pueda serlo nunca. Pero si volviera a vivir, volvería a hacer todas las cosas que he hecho. Todas – sentenció con contundencia y besó suavemente los labios de Ron.- Ahora me voy. Serás feliz con Sara, es una gran chica.

Hermione se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar con paso firme, demostraba orgullo, casi arrogancia, era su forma de escapar del dolor. Se escondía detrás de una máscara de mujer fuerte y autosuficiente que no necesitaba el amor para ser feliz, pero no era cierto. En su interior su mundo volvía a desmoronarse, pero esta vez no huiría, afrontaría la decisión de Ron y como una amiga estaría presente en su boda cuando él le diera el sí a su futura esposa. Se sentía desdichada, vacía y profundamente triste. Recordó que esa misma sensación le había invadido cuando vio por última vez a Ron en la ventana de su cuarto justo antes de desaparecer, pero ahora a esa pena se unía el arrepentimiento por no haber tenido el valor suficiente de afrontar la verdad. Sin variar su gesto altanero y ahora con una enorme sonrisa entró en el jardín donde todos los invitados esperaban la aparición de los novios. Quien no la conociera pensaría que era realmente una mujer feliz y que disfrutaba como todos de compartir con Ron ese momento tan importante. Pero Harry y Ginny la conocían demasiado como para fiarse de su apariencia.

Junto a una de las columnas que haría de altar, esperando la llegada de Ron, Harry dedicó una mirada a su esposa que se sentaba en las primeras bancas. Los dos entendieron perfectamente lo que querían decirse. Los dos se dijeron con una sola mirada que no se iban a creer que su amiga estaba como ella quería aparentar. Cuando Hermione se sentó junto a Ginny esta le cogió la mano y la apretó. No dijo nada, sólo le sonrió y esa sonrisa le reconfortó enormemente.

En su habitación, otra vez echado en la cama mirando al techo, Ron volvía a debatir sobre su vida. Quería a Hermione, a esa conclusión ya había llegado antes y ese beso le había traído muchos recuerdos. Pero sólo son recuerdos, sentía que quería aferrarse al pasado porque tenía miedo a seguir adelante. Pero también tenía miedo de jugar con Sara, la quería profundamente y con ella había pasado momentos maravillosos, a su mente volvió el día que la conoció, la cara que puso cuando se enteró que era un mago y lo bien que lo aceptó, recordó sus caricias y lo dulce que era. En su mente tenía su sonrisa, la forma en que se reía de sus chistes y la idea que tenía de que la vida es una extraordinaria oportunidad que te dan para ser feliz. No podía dejar todo eso atrás por el hecho de que un fantasma del pasado había vuelto. Él no era el mismo, ella tampoco. Cada vez se sentía más confuso, se tocó los labios y los saboreó intentado buscar otra vez el recuerdo de Hermione, pero durante esos tres años había aprendido a vivir sin ella y si no hubiera vuelto, ahora no estaría tumbado encima de la cama intentando poner de acuerdo su cabeza y su corazón.

Se puso de pie con decisión y pudo sentir cómo su cerebro acallaba lo que le decía el corazón. Tenía que seguir adelante con todo. Sara estaba a punto de llegar en su traslador y él estaría esperándola junto a Harry para decirle que la amaría toda la vida. Colocó su túnica correctamente, miró la flor y se la quitó. Cogió un ramillete de los muchos que había encima de la mesa, lo colocó y ni siquiera se miró en el espejo para ver cómo le quedaba. Del bolsillo interior de su túnica sacó su varita y apuntando al tulipán amarillo que Hermione le había colocado dijo "Traslare Hermione". Respiró profundamente y se dirigió al jardín.

En ese momento la flor aparecía en las manos de Hermione, sorprendiéndola a ella y a Ginny. -Ha tomado su decisión- fue la única respuesta que Hermione fue capaz de darle a Ginny. No podía pronunciar ni una palabra más, un nudo se cogió en su garganta y amenazaba con salir en forma de lágrimas. Ella no podía permitir tal cosa, respiró profundamente y aferró la flor. En ese momento pareció crecer varios centímetros, su rostro volvía a mostrar ese orgullo y arrogancia en el que se encubría para huir del dolor, pero sus ojos seguían mostrando la más absoluta de las desdichas.

Ron llegaba minutos después por el pasillo que se abría para que llegaran los novios. Llegaba sólo, iba mirando a Harry que le esperaba en el altar. No quería mirar a los lados, bastante nervioso y confundido se sentía ya, como para mirar a un montón de personas sonriéndole y dándole ánimos. Cuando llegó Harry le abrazó como él hiciera en la boda de su hermana. Se sintió más calmado cuando su amigo le abrazó. – Ya falta poco- le susurró y ambos se dirigieron una sonrisa cómplice. Ron empezó a mirar a su familia sentada muy cerca de donde estaban ellos, cuando llegó a Ginny pudo ver a su lado una túnica azul y decidió dejar de seguir mirando para que las dudas no volvieran.

Sara salió de la casa donde estaba colocado el traslador acompañada de su hermano. Éste vestía al estilo muggle con un traje de chaqueta gris y ella aunque había elegido un traje de novia también muggle, su sencillez y la caída del tejido hacían que se pareciese mucho a una túnica. Iba muy guapa, llevaba un ramo de flores silvestres y una sonrisa tímida que la hacía aún más dulce. Miró a Ron y su sonrisa se amplió. La última vez que se habían visto estaban enfadados pero en ese momento para ella todo quedaba atrás, sólo sabía que estaba a punto de unir su vida a la del hombre al que amaba.

La ceremonia de matrimonio no requería de nadie que la dirigiese, ahí los únicos protagonistas eran los contrayentes, a los que acompañaba un testigo, en este caso Harry. El testigo era el encargado de hacer que dos lazos se entrelazaran en las manos unidas de los novios mientras estos pronunciaban sus votos. Harry cometió a la perfección su cometido, a pesar de que le costó encontrarlos, finalmente pudo hacer que los lazos se elevaran levemente en el aire para unir ambas manos con un movimiento elegante. Esos lazos los había comprado Sara en un viaje que había hecho a Holanda, un amigo de Ginny le había indicado dónde estaba el "Callejón Diagón" holandés. Eran de seda blanca con pequeños tulipanes bordados en rojo y oro que ella había elegido en honor a la casa a la que pertenecía toda su familia política.

Hermione no miraba a nada, su cuerpo estaba allí, pero su mente no. No se marchaba porque había prometido a Ron estar como una buena amiga apoyándole fuese cual fuese su decisión. Jugando inconscientemente con la flor que Ron había hecho aparecer en su mano pensaba en todos los momentos que había pasado junto a él desde que lo conoció con 11 años. A su cabeza venían incesantemente imágenes de Ron con distintas edades, unas veces le hacía reír, otras veces discutía con él sin ser capaz de entender cómo podía ser tan insensible. Otra máscara, como la que ella usaba, pues después pudo comprobar que era la persona más dulce y más sensible que había conocido nunca. Mientras Sara decía sus votos que Hermione oía como si viniera de una dimensión lejana ella veía el rostro de Ron mirándola preocupada la noche que despertó en San Mungo después de dos semanas inconsciente tras el ataque de los mortífagos, desde ese momento se dio cuenta que su vida lejos de la de Ron no tendría sentido y ahora, ahora que él decidía alejarse como ella lo había hecho tres años atrás, tenía que replantearse su vida y afrontarla sabiendo que lo había perdido.

Ron miraba embobado a su novia mientras ésta juraba amarle toda la vida. Tenían la mirada clavada el uno en el otro y él no podía hacer otra cosa más que sonreírle cuando ella mencionó el día que se conocieron y lo felices que han sido en dos años de relación. Fueron unos votos muy emotivos, llenos de cariño y de esperanzas. Una esperanza que podía verse brillar en los ojos de Sara cuando miraba al hombre que tenía delante, con el que había decidido compartir su vida. Era el turno de Ron, con la manos unidas por los lazos acariciaba con los dedos las manos de su prometida. Había olvidado repasar su discurso, lo había preparado perfectamente pero con la llegada de Hermione todo se había desordenado en su vida. Bajó la vista para hacer memoria y en una fracción de segundo vio los bordados de los lazos que lo unían a la mujer que había elegido. Sin ser conciente de ello y como una reacción impulsiva, la imagen de los tulipanes le hizo mirar a Hermione. Fue cuestión de segundos antes de devolver la mirada a Sara. Pudo verla ausente, jugando con el tulipán amarillo que ella había querido que llevara en ese momento. Estaba profundamente metida en sus pensamientos y eso había hecho que de su rostro desapareciera la coraza de orgullo que había creado para evitar el dolor. Ahora ese dolor se reflejaba en cada milímetro de su precioso rostro. Ron respiró profundamente y sonrió a su novia.

-Yo tenía un magnífico discurso preparado – empezó diciendo mirándola con mucha ternura- pero se me ha olvidado – puso cara de niño haciendo que su novia riera por el comentario- Yo he tenido la suerte de conocer el amor, no muchos pueden decir eso. Siempre he pensado que hay una persona esperando a otra para completar sus alma que un día fueron divididas- se calló, su rostro ahora se puso muy serio. No pudo evitarlo y volvió a mirar a Hermione que estaba metida en su mundo esperando que todo acabara para poder volver a París donde no vería a Ron. – Es muy duro intentar racionalizar lo que se siente y no hacer caso de esa atracción inexorable que las dos almas se tiene para convertirse en una- Ron hablaba ahora como si estuviera solo, sin mirar a Sara, miraba a Hermione que seguía ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sara comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa y lo miraba suplicante. Harry y Ginny intercambiaban también miradas nerviosas esperando una locura por parte de Ron. Éste volvió a guardar silencio, miró a Sara rogándole sin palabras que le perdonara por lo que iba a hacer- Lo siento- fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer con un fuerte crack.

El sonido sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos, miró a donde debía estar Ron y no lo encontró, buscó en Harry una respuesta pero éste hacía lo mismo con ella, como si él supiese que ella era la culpable de lo que Ron acababa de hacer. Hermione pareció entrar en un estado de shock y no era conciente de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Harry atendía a Sara, que cuando se dio cuenta de que Ron se había ido, se había desmayado. Los invitados estaban todos de pie murmurando, mirándose los unos a los otros intentando encontrar una respuesta. Ella no sabía qué pensar, no se daba cuenta de nada, no podía reaccionar. Todos se movían a su alrededor como si fuera una película en la que se había introducido.

-Hermione, vamos, reacciona- Ginny estaba agarrándola por los hombros y zarandeándola para que volviera a la realidad- mi hermano se ha ido. No se ha casado.

-¿Qué? – fue lo único que acertó a decir.

-No está, se ha ido- le decía Ginny bastante afectada y nerviosa.

Hermione fue conciente en ese momento de lo que estaba ocurriendo y vio a Sara, ya recuperada acercarse a ella. No estaba enfadada, tampoco triste, tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro que Hermione no fue capaz de definir.

-Sabía que tu presencia aquí cambiaría todo. Dile que no me busque nunca, ya me ha dicho todo lo que tenía que decirme- Sara estrelló contra Hermione su ramo de novia y con paso airado se marchó al interior de la casa donde desapareció por la red de polvos floo.

Todos los invitados seguían muy nerviosos, la familia Weasley había cogido las riendas y los estaba despidiendo para conseguir la mayor intimidad familiar posible. La Sra. Weasley se lamentaba preguntándose dónde estaría su hijo mientras su esposo la consolaba.

-Tienes que ir a buscarlo- le dijo Harry a Hermione mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

-No sé donde ha ido. Él tomó su decisión- intentó justificar Hermione enseñándole el tulipán que conservaba en su mano, pero que no sirvió de mucho a un Harry que no sabía de qué iba el asunto.

-Sí sabes donde está-; le dijo Ginny acariciándole la cara con mucha suavidad y señalando después su corazón. -¿dónde irías tú?

Hermione cerró los ojos y de repente supo dónde estaba. Sabía que estaría allí. Sonrió a sus amigos e imitando lo que Ron había hecho unos minutos antes desapareció.

**N/A: **Holaaaaa! ¿Qué tal la semana? Uish, la mía muy liada, pero bueno ya estamos aquí que es lo que importa. ¿Os ha gustado el capi? Al menos ya sabemos que no se casa con Sara, pero...¿Encontrará realmente a Ron? Y si lo encuentra ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Hermione le cuente eso que le tenía que contar? Ah! Esas cositas las dejaremos para el último capi, aish, q esto se acaba, sniff, sniff.

Y ahora me dejo de tonterías y vamos a contestar los reviews, por cierto muchas gracias, ya de antemano, me han encantado.

**Azazel Black:** Hola! Bueno creo q esta vez me he dado un poquito más de prisa, aunque no mucha jejeje. La verdad es que Ron es muy tierno y como habrás visto aquí la historia se ha repetido un poco. Muchas gracias por el review, eres un encanto. Nos vemos en el último capi. BESOS.

**Chica-Black:** Aish, hay q ver que cosas dices! Muchas gracias, si es q con estas cosas a una se le alegra el día. Sí, Sara es muy divertida y muy buena persona pero... uff es que esto es jodío jejeje. BESOS

**Sophiegrint**: Hola! Bueno ya has visto que no ha terminado como la peli, me ha dicho un pajarito que Julia Robert no se casaba con su amigo, por ahora sabemos que no se casa con Sara, pero… no aseguro nada jejeje. Me alegro de que te haya gustado y muchas gracias. BESOS

**Peke:** Hola mi niña! Ay q ver, tanto aburrirte, ahora se te va a acabar el rollo con el curro jejeje. Bueno pues muchas gracias que no sabes la ilusion que me hizo encontrarte por aki, no me esperaba yo esta visita inesperada jejeje. Y no digas esas cosas de Hermione, ¿qué habrías hecho tú con un niñato como ese? ¿pero qué digo? Si James es un niñato como él jejejejeje (tranqui, no me pegues) Un peto, nos vemos esta noche.

**Maru-fairy**: Hola! Muchisimas gracias por lo que dices, aish que linda eres! Bueno, que me alegro de que te guste tanto, pero que esto se acaba pronto, solo queda un capi. Bueno nos vemos. BESOS

**Lunnapotter1**: Hola, espero q este semifinal te guste más que la peli, ya me contarás, pero sobretodo espero q te termine gustando el final del todo. Gracias y BESOS

**Sarah-keyko**: Hola! Sí bueno es una pena que sea cortito, pero es q la cosa no da para más jejeje. Muy pronto subiré el quinto, ya nos vemos. BESOS

**Paola:** Hola! Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste y por lo que habrás leido en el capi, no, no acaba como la peli. A mí esta pareja tb me encanta xo ya veremos como acaban. Jejeje. BESOS


	5. Sorpresas

**Contestaciones a los reviews: **

**Sophiegrint**: Lo siento, lo siento mucho de verdad, pero no he podido actualizarlo antes, tengo una vida muy muy ocupada. Espero que cuando lo leas te guste el final. Muchas gracias, por tu review. BESOS

**LunaPotter1:** el otro te impactó, y este a ver que hace, por lo pronto tiene su sorpresa, espero que te guste mucho. Muchas gracias. BESOS

**Maru-Fairy**: Espero que no lloraras mucho, aunq bueno si estabas sensible a lo mejor te sentó bien, este tb es un poco tierno, a ver que pasa, jejeje. El siguiente será un one-shot del futuro, pero tengo uno preparado largo que espero q te guste si lo lees. BESOS

**Gaby Weasley:** lee un poco más abajo y sabrás que es lo que esconde. Espero que te guste. BESOS

**Ireth**: Hola! Me alegro mucho que te gustara, para mí, la pareja ginny y Harry tb es la mejor, bueno empatada con Ron y Hermione. Con lo que dices de Hermione, bueno es posible que no fuese excesivamente madura en un primer momento, pero es duro chocarte de pronto con una realidad que no es la que esperabas y ella tenía la oportunidad de escapar del dolor iendose a Paris. Como le dijo a Ginny pensó en volver, pero ya sabrás por qué no lo hizo. Los amigos son así, después de todos los que ellos han pasado, unos años sin verse no son un problema, para ellos no ha cambiado nada, bueno excepto que James viene de camino y que Ron ha madurado tanto como para querer casarse. Él quiere mucho a Sarah, es una gran chica, pero Hermione ha sido su vida, digamos que Sarah fue un intento por seguir adelante. Espero que no te enfades mucho más con los personajes, sobre todo con Hermione, la pobre tenía sus razones. Jeje. Muchas gracias por todo lo que dices, y por este análisis, me ha encantado. BESOS

**Zeisse**: Hola! Bueno pues se acabó la intriga, sigue leyendo y sabras qué es lo que oculta, espero que no te decepcione y te siga gustando mucho. Gracias. BESOS

**Sarah-keiko**: No me canso de ti, no te preocupes, me encanta saber que te gusta tanto, aunque te cuidado con esos nervios jejeje. Muchísimas gracias, eres muy amable diciendo todo eso, pero estoy segura de que tú escribes muy muy bien. Bueno pues que espero que tb te guste mucho este capi que ya es el último. BESOS

**Herm-Ro**: pues ya está aki el 5º y sí, eres muy suspicaz porque sabías donde había ido Ron, espero que te guste lo que pasa ahí y lo que se descubre después. BESOS

**Atenea**: Muchas gracias! BESOS

**CAPÍTULO V: SORPRESAS**

Cuando Hermione apareció Ron estaba asomado en la ventana de una pequeña casucha de piedra. Desde ahí, en esa misma posición decaída lo había visto muchas veces, siempre que le preocupaba algo. Él no se inmutó con el ruido que hizo al aparecer, sabía que era ella, sólo podía ser ella.

Desde la ventana Ron podía ver Hogwarts, aquel mismo en el que había pasado los mejores años de su vida, adentrándose con Harry en las más diversas aventuras, perseguidos siempre por los problemas y en cierto modo, buscando siempre un poco de acción. Al pie de la loma sobre la que estaba la cabaña se extendía el lago y un poco más allá podía ver Hogsmeade. Esa imagen siempre había conseguido tranquilizarle, le recordaba tiempos que ya no estaban y devolvía al presente un tiempo en el que la oscuridad era sólo una sombra de la que no se debía hablar y no un terror que se llevó a sus amigos y que estuvo a punto de llevarse también a la mujer que quería.

Hacía calor y los rayos del sol del medio día se reflejaban en el lago dando un toque dorado a la oscuridad del agua. Ron no miraba a nada se quedaba allí delante de la maravilla que se situaba delante de él y pensaba, pensaba en lo que acababa de hacer y en lo que debía hacer ahora. Sabía que Hermione estaba detrás de él. Lo había seguido hasta allí, hasta el sitio donde descubrieron su amor y se encontraron a ellos mismos. Ahora, después de tantos años volvían a estar juntos ahí, ese lugar que los cubría de magia como no lo habían estado nunca en su vida.

Ron y Hermione habían encontrado el lugar cuando estaban en séptimo en una de las salidas a Hogsmeade. Conocían tan bien el pueblo que ya nada les llamaba la atención y como Harry y Ginny habían preferido pasear solos, ellos se habían dedicado a investigar los alrededores. Pasaron la mayoría de las salidas al pueblo allí, hablando como no lo hacían en el colegio, era como si allí fuesen otro tipo de amigos, unos de esos que se entienden sin palabras, esos que están conectados sin saber muy bien cómo. Nunca hablaron a nadie del sitio que habían encontrado, formaba parte de una vida juntos, era como una forma de tener algo único que formaba parte de sus complicidades. Cuando entendieron que ese lugar les pertenecería siempre decidieron que nunca llevarían allí a nadie y para asegurarse que nadie lo encontraba como ellos lo habían hecho, Hermione, con su gran capacidad para encantamientos, realizó un hechizo fidelius. Ron fue el guardián de ese secreto y sólo se lo dijo a ella. Desde entonces los dos supieron que su relación estaba vinculada a ese sitio, y ahora sabían que volver allí era como retomar algo que quedaba lejos.

Ella se quedó a su espalda, sin hablar, dejándole meditar a apenas dos metros de ella. ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza? Había huido y de eso no quedaba duda, había escapado como lo había hecho ella pero él se dejó encontrar. Lo que fuese a pasar después de esa espantada era para Hermione una enorme duda que la estaba corroyendo por dentro. Sentía la necesidad de abrazarle y decirle que se olvidara de todo porque ella estaba ahí y le quería con todo su corazón, pero su cerebro, ese que no le había fallado nunca, le decía que se mantuviera en la estática posición en la que estaba.

¿Estaba muy enfadada- preguntó Ron sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

¿Quién¿Sara- Respondió algo desconcertada- Sí, dijo que ya le habías dicho todo lo que tenías que decirle, pero yo creo que si la buscas y le pides perdón a lo mejor podéis seguir adelante.

Ninguno dijo nada, sólo se oyó una sonrisa triste y ahogada que venía de Ron. Siguieron pensando en silencio en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ron se dio la vuelta y apoyado en la ventana miraba a Hermione a los ojos, fijamente, pretendiendo saber lo que pasaba por su mente, queriendo decirle todo lo que su alma quería decir y su boca no decía.

¿Por qué lo haces- terminó diciendo Ron¿por qué sigues insistiendo en que lo mío con Sara puede funcionar¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta que si no me he casado es por algo?

Hermione no le contestó a ninguna de las preguntas, se mantuvo en su sitio, alejada de Ron, mirándole como si la vida le fuese en ello. Sentía que si dejaba de mirarlo desaparecería y se sentiría ahogada otra vez. Él se acercó despacio y le acarició suavemente la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Al contacto de su piel ella cerró los ojos y sintió que toda su coraza de hielo se derretía, notó toda su piel erizada como sólo él conseguía que estuviera. No pudo hablar, sólo sentía, sentía con cada poro de su cuerpo que lo tenía cerca. Respiraba su aroma, no usaba colonia, nunca lo había hecho pero olía maravillosamente bien, olía a él y a su mente llegaban momentos en que lo había tenido cerca. Veces en que sabía que estaba cerca sólo porque olía a él en la habitación; la primera vez que durmieron juntos, desnudos después de haber explorado cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Cogió la mano de Ron que jugueteaba con su pelo y la aferró para que no volviera a irse. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en él y que lo volvía a tener cerca.

Ron la miraba con una gran ternura. No podía evitar quererla, se veía preciosa acariciando su mano. Quería besarla, abrazarla tan fuerte que la presión de cuerpo fuese capaz de cubrir el vacío que se había formado en su estómago al acariciarla. Con la mano que tenía libre rozó la mano de Hermione y sus dedos jugaron como lo hacían inconscientemente cuando estaban en el colegio. Con las palmas unidas pusieron las manos a la altura de su cara y ambos las miraron como si de esa forma sellaran de nuevo su relación al entrelazar los dedos, despacio, sabiendo que era un momento de especial importancia. Respiraban al mismo tiempo, tenía las cabezas unidas y no podían dejar de mirarse sonriendo.

-Te quiero, te he querido siempre y no he podido dejar de quererte nunca- susurró Ron provocando una sonrisa más amplia en Hermione.

Ella no pudo decir nada. Sólo le besó. Le besó despacio, dulce y cálidamente, transmitiendo todo el amor que en ese momento su alma necesitaba compartir. Mientras le besaba un lágrima cayó despacio por su rostro hasta detenerse en la mano de Ron. Se sentía absolutamente feliz, pero había sido muy desdichada por unos momentos y poder tenerlo ahora quitaba de su corazón un enorme peso que lo había dejado muy deteriorado. Ron la abrazó con todas sus fuerza mientras susurraba "mi niña" para calmarla. Él había olvidado lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días y sólo sabía que volvía a estar en esa casa, con su niña, con esa a la que había amado profundamente desde hacía muchos años.

Después de unos minutos abrazados, sin decir nada. Escuchando sólo el latido del corazón del otro se soltaron y se dirigieron a la ventana, donde el paisaje seguía transmitiendo la misma tranquilidad y armonía que les había transmitido siempre. Él la abrazaba por la espalda y ella pasaba suavemente sus dedos por la mano que Ron tenía en su cintura. Era un momento especial para los dos.

-Nunca podrás imaginar lo mucho que te he querido- le dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta y quedando de cara a Ron.

¿No me has olvidado ni un solo día en todo este tiempo- le preguntó pícaramente.

-Imposible-La mirada de Hermione se perdió por un momento- Tengo a alguien que se parece muchísimo a ti. Tiene el pelo tan rojo como el tuyo- le pasaba los dedos entre los mechones- Tiene esas pequitas tan graciosas- Con el dedo señalaba suavemente la multitud de pecas que cubrían el rostro de Ron.

¿Sabes una cosa- le preguntó Ron todavía abrazado a ella- Quiero que estemos siempre juntos, quiero... quiero envejecer contigo, quiero que estés a mi lado, que nos casemos- cada vez sonreía más y se veía más emocionado al igual que Hermione- quiero... quiero que tengamos hijos.

En ese momento Hermione pareció despertar del sueño en el que estaba, su cara dejó de irradiar alegría y recuperó el talante serio que solía tener. Se alejó un poco de Ron dejándolo muy asombrado por su reacción.

-Verás Ron... respecto a eso... tengo algo que decirte- Hermione miraba al suelo y movía las manos adelante y atrás nerviosamente¿Recuerdas que te dije que te tenía que contar algo muy importante- Ron asintió en silencio- Pues... esto es difícil- dijo Hermione, hablando más para sí misma que para Ron- yo tengo una hija- dijo rápidamente.

Un silencio sepulcral volvió a reinar entre ellos. Se miraban a los ojos buscando algo de cordura a una situación tan surrealista. De repente estaban tan felices y por primera vez hacía planes de futuro y al siguiente segundo todo se descuadraba con una noticia como esa.

¿Cómo se llama- Preguntó Ron con mucha tranquilidad.

-Aroa- le respondió Hermione sorprendida por una reacción como esa.

¿Qué tiempo tiene- Ron seguía preguntando como quien habla con un extraño.

-Poco más de dos años- ella no entendía nada. Lo miraba sorprendida, hubiera esperado otra reacción, pero no esa tan calmada.

-Me da igual- terminó diciendo casualmente- He pasado mucho lejos de ti, ambos hemos pasado por muchas pruebas hasta llegar aquí, hasta empezar a planear una vida juntos. No voy a desaprovecharlo.

-Pero hay algo que debes saber. Es que...

-No me importa- le interrumpió Ron.-No me importa nada. Si Aroa es parte de tu vida, lo será también de la mía...

-Pero es que- Hermione intentaba explicarle a Ron pero éste le puso el dedo en los labios para que guardar silencio.

-Te he dicho que me da igual. Yo quiero estar contigo y si eso implica tener que compartirte con una niña de dos años, lo haré encantado. Ahora no quiero saber nada de ella, de su pasado, solo quiero saber de ti y de mi- le acariciaba el pelo con dulzura- Te recuerdo que tu vives en París y yo en Londres.

-No creo que haya mucho problema en eso. Me han ofrecido un puesto aquí y creo que lo aceptaré- le dijo con una sonrisa y mirándolo con complicidad.

¿En serio-Ron no cabía en sí de felicidad- No será una broma ¿Verdad- Hermione negaba con una sonrisa en los labios mientras Ron la abrazaba hasta dejarla casi sin respiración.-Es una noticia maravillosa. Tenemos que volver y contárselo a todos. Tenemos que decirle que viviremos juntos, que tendremos una familia.

-Pero Ron, por favor, déjame explicarte acerca de Aroa.

-Te he dicho que no, no ahora. Ahora es nuestro momento y sea quien sea el padre forma parte de tu pasado.

-Pero...

-Pero nada- le interrumpió tajantemente- Vamos a casa a contárselo a Harry y a Gin, verás lo contentos que se ponen.

En unos segundos estaban de vuelta en el jardín de la Madriguera. Todos los adornos y las sillas habían sido retirados y no quedaba ni rastro de que ahí se hubiese celebrado una boda. De la mano y con una gran sonrisa se dirigieron a la puerta. Desprendían felicidad aunque en el corazón de Hermione quedaba todavía una espina por la explicación que debía darle a Ron sobre su hija. Se sonrieron antes de cruzar la puerta de la casa, donde todos los Weasley estaban esperando muy preocupados. Cuando entraron de la mano, todos se quedaron muy desconcertados excepto Harry y Ginny que sentados en el sofá los miraban con una gran sonrisa sabiendo que por fin habían escogido el camino correcto. Ninguno de ellos le dijo a Hermione una palabra, todos se acercaron a Ron preguntándole casi en susurros cómo se encontraba, a lo que siempre contestaba con una enorme sonrisa.

La señora Weasley se acercó a Hermione con una carta en la mano.

-Ya veo que vuelves a ser de la familia, cariño- dijo con una sonrisa mirando las manos entrelazadas de Hermione y de su hijo- Esa lechuza la trajo hace una media hora- Hermione miró la lechuza y su cara se llenó de preocupación, arrancó la carta de las manos de la Sra. Weasley y comenzó a leerla pasando rápidamente sus ojos de uno a otro lado.

-Esa es mi lechuza, la carta es de mis padres- aclaró sin mirar a nadie dirigiéndose a Ginny y dejando caer la carta al suelo, de donde la recogió Ron y comenzó a leerla también muy preocupado- Gin, tú eres muy buena en pociones, tienes que hacer la poción para bajar la fiebre, no la hagas muy fuerte, sólo tiene dos años.

¿Qué ocurre- Ginny estaba muy preocupada por la cara de Hermione y sobretodo muy sorprendida por el hecho de tener que preparar una poción para alguien de dos años.

-Lleva dos días con muchísima fiebre- dijo Hermione buscando la mirada de Ron- No encuentran la forma de bajársela.

-Pero ¿a quién, querida- le preguntó la Sra. Weasley también con mucha preocupación.

-A mi hija, está de vacaciones en casa de mis padres- el movimiento que se había despertado en el salón desapareció de repente, todos miraban a Ron y a Hermione- Volveré en seguida- dijo Hermione a Ginny- tenla preparada, por favor- Ginny asintió rápidamente mientras Hermione desaparecía después de besar suavemente a Ron.

En apenas diez minutos Hermione estaba en la chimenea de la madriguera cubierta de ceniza y con una niña en sus brazos. A pesar del calor del mes de julio llevaba una capa que la cubría de pies a cabeza y apoyada en el hombro de su madre temblaba de frío. Todos se habían ido, habían preferido dejar a Ron sólo. Harry y Ginny seguían allí con Ron que no dejaba de dar vueltas por el salón mientras su hermana corría de uno a otro lado de la cocina buscando los ingredientes necesarios para hacer la poción. Nunca había tardado tan poco tiempo en hacerla. Cuando Hermione llegó, Ron corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, los dos estaban muy preocupados y no podían pensar en todos sus planes, sólo en que la niña se pusiera bien.

-Llevémosla a mi cuarto- le dijo Ron a Hermione cogiendo en sus brazos a la niña, aún tapada con una capa roja.

De camino a la habitación iban Ron y Hermione y detrás de ellos Harry y Ginny, sudando por las prisas que se había dado y llevando un pequeño caldero con la poción en su interior.

-Oh, vaya, Ron, se me olvidó la cuchara ¿puedes bajar a por ella- le preguntó a su hermano. Éste dejó a la pequeña Aroa en brazos de su madre y bajó las escalera en dirección a la cocina.

Hermione quitó la capa a su pequeña y la metió en la cama de Ron. Estaba muy preocupada, su rostro estaba blanco y no paraba de susurrarle cosas al oído. Le temblaban las manos sólo de pensar que algo pudiera ocurrirle. Empezó a acariciarle el pelo, esperando la cuchara.

-No hay nada como ser madre, Ginny- le dijo sin mirarla. Al ver que no obtenía respuesta, miró a su amiga, que con el caldero todavía en la mano, miraba a la pequeña Aroa con los ojos muy abiertos y una enorme cara de sorpresa- Ginny¿qué te pasa?

-Es...-Ginny señalaba a la pequeña. Harry a su lado tenía la misma cara de sorprendido que su mujer.

-Sí, ya lo sé- le interrumpió Hermione, esbozando por primera vez desde que recibió la carta algo parecido a una sonrisa.

¿Eso significa que...- preguntó Harry

Hermione asentía con la cabeza cuando Ron entró corriendo con la cuchara en la mano. Ginny se dio media vuelta, entregó el caldero a su hermano sin pronunciar una palabra, y junto a Harry salió de la habitación, todavía con gesto de sorpresa. Hermione se levantó de la cama y le quitó de las manos el caldero y la cuchara a Ron, que se había quedado en la misma situación que su hermana. Estaba muy quieto, mirando fijamente a la niña, con las cejas arqueadas y los ojos muy abiertos. Hermione ignorando esto, le dio la poción a su hija que en cuestión de segundos se recuperó considerablemente. Ron seguía en la misma posición sin decir ni una palabra.

-Es...-Terminó diciendo, señalando a la niña como lo hiciera su hermana.

-No podrás negar que Ginny y tú sois hermanos- le dijo Hermione, ya más animada al ver lar recuperación de la niña- Ella ha dicho lo mismo. Sí, ya sé que es pelirroja.

¿Eso significa que...?

Hermione se puso de pie y se acercó a Ron hasta ponerse justo delante de él. Le sonrió un instante por haber tenido la misma pregunta que su amigo y luego su rostro se volvió muy serio. Le acarició el pelo y se mantuvieron así, callados, durante unos instantes.

-Sí, eso es lo que significa- terminó diciéndole- Sólo espero que me perdones por haberte privado de tu hija durante dos años. Pero no hubiera sido justo para ti, que volviera.

Ron no contestó. Completamente anonadado salió de la habitación y dejó a Hermione allí que al ver cómo había reaccionado se derrumbó en la cama, rogando porque encontrase la forma de perdonarle por no habérselo contado antes. Había sido una decisión muy difícil. Si volvía y le contaba a Ron que después de su encuentro en la boda de su hermana, ella estaba embarazada él dejaría todo lo que pensaba e iniciaría una relación seria con ella. Pero esto no hubiese sido decisión de él, como era lo que les estaba pasando ahora, sino que se hubiera visto forzado a tener una vida que en ese momento no quería. Por otro lado, para ella era muy tentador tener una buena excusa para conseguir algo de seriedad por parte de Ron, pero eso significaba utilizar a su hija y hacer de la persona a la que amaba alguien que él no quería ser.

Al ver salir a Ron de la habitación, Harry y Ginny prefirieron no meterse y se mantuvieron en el salón. Hermione en un sillón junto a la cama de Ron, esperaba a que su hija despertase una vez que ya se le había pasado la fiebre. Ron había salido a pasear, necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos, de repente era padre y la mujer que más quería en el mundo se lo había ocultado. Pasó varias horas fuera de la casa, cuando volvió Harry y Ginny se habían marchado y Hermione dormía sentada en el sillón. Ron se arrodilló junto a la cama en la que dormía la pequeña Aroa, estuvo contemplándola en silencio largo rato, no la tocaba, sólo la miraba y sonreía. Finalmente, acarició con mucha suavidad su mejilla, lo hizo despacio con un enorme cariño, como si tuviera miedo de romperla. En ese instante sintió que Hermione dejaba de ser la mujer de su vida, sintió que no habría cosa en el mundo que pudiese hacerle más feliz que su hija. Hermione había despertado y lo observaba con una sonrisa en los labios pero todavía con temor a su reacción.

-Es linda ¿verdad- dijo Hermione tímidamente, sacando a Ron de sus pensamientos.

Él levantó la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada severa. Durante unos instante la miró con frialdad y Hermione sintió que el corazón le desaparecía. Quería hablar y pedirle perdón pero las palabras no llegaban a su boca. Después de unos segundos que se hicieron eternos le sonrió levemente. La palidez que se había adueñado del rostro de Hermione desapareció y ella volvió a sentir que la vida giraba a su alrededor.

-Se parece a ti – le dijo finalmente Ron mirándola con absoluto cariño.¿es bruja- preguntó acariciando los rizos de la pequeña.

-Sólo decirte que mejor no la asustes nunca. Será increíblemente poderosa- contestó Hermione sonriendo.

Sus miradas volvieron a cruzar y así las mantuvieron durante unos minutos. No hablaron sólo se sonreían, se decían con la mirada lo importante que era el uno para el otro y lo mucho que se querían

-Siento mucho todo esto, de verdad. –terminó derrumbándose Hermione- Te juro que quise decírtelo, pero hubiera sido obligarte a tomar una vida que no querías.- Hermione cada vez estaba más nerviosa y las lágrimas empezaban a ahogar su voz.

-Shh- Ron se acercó a ella y le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla- Tranquila, ya todo ha pasado, lo importante es que te quiero con todo mi corazón y que estoy dispuesto a pasar toda la vida contigo y con ella.- Hermione se abrazó a él sonriendo y llorando, repitiendo una y otra vez que le quería.

A penas pasaron tres meses cuando la Madriguera volvía a lucir sus mejores galas para un enlace matrimonial. Ron y Hermione habían estado viviendo en una preciosa casa con jardín, cerca de la residencia Potter, donde Aroa pasaba horas observando a su pequeño primo James. Harry volvía a ocupar junto a Ron un lugar en el altar cuando vieron aparecer a Aroa con un pequeño cesto de flores seguida de su madre, que vestían una túnica de seda beige. Ron pensó que no había mujeres más hermosas en el mundo que esas que compartían la vida con él. Al llegar al altar Aroa se aferró a la pierna de su padre y tuvo que ser Ginny, ya con una excelente figura, de nuevo, la que retirase a su sobrina.

Ese día no hubo dudas. Ninguno pensó si realmente era eso lo que querían porque sabían que durante toda su vida habían estado destinados a llegar a ese momento. Los emotivos discursos de los novios hicieron referencia a esa vida juntos, a los malos ratos, a cómo su amor superó todo lo que la vida les puso por medio y por supuesto se prometieron amarse tan profundamente como lo hacían en ese momento.

N/A: Hola a todos! Pues como dice "Medina Azahara" todo tiene su fin. Hasta aquí hemos llegado con este fic que espero que os haya encantado a todos, a mí me ha encantado ver vuestros reviews, sois encantadores!jejeje

Futuros proyectos: Pues sí, haberlos haylos, vamos los siguiente es un one-shot de H/G después de Hogwarts. Pero sobretodo hay un fic largo del séptimo año de Harry en el que sus papis and company aparecerán por error. Si alguien espera que sean amigos, siento decepcionarles porque el título será JAMES vs HARRY.

Besossss a todos!


End file.
